


The Paradox of the Kaleidoscope

by DeathOfTheSwan



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kaleidoscopes, M/M, Slash, also fireflies, and BUTTERFLIES, bc i finished painting a drawing so enjoy, dorian is so cute!!!idk, heck u fox, i think, i was in a very good mood when i wrote this, im protesting bc fox cancelled this show, ooc john kennex, this is so sweet alsjdksjf, watch out for your glucose levels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaleidoscope [kəˈlaɪdəskəʊp] 1: a toy consisting of a tube containing mirrors and pieces of coloured glass or paper, whose reflections produce changing patterns when the tube is rotated.<br/>2: a constantly changing pattern or sequence of elements.<br/>3: a set of butterflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paradox of the Kaleidoscope

It never ceased to amaze John how the littlest and simplest things could impress Dorian. How his eyes would gleam with wonder when he saw something that attracted his attention. They could be talking about a case or something personal and Dorian would drop everything to pay attention to one single thing. A flower, a leaf, a little animal.

A butterfly. Like right now.

Dorian and he were staying home for the whole weekend. Maldonado had given them both Saturday and Sunday off because of their arduous job solving a rather hard case that involved an elusive criminal accused of third-degree murder. At last they caught him and got the good news.

"Do you think he crashed the car on purpose?" Dorian asks on their current conversation. They had been walking on the park and chatting about how Valerie's uncle had had an 'accident' while driving his cousin's car.

"Yeah, the guy had it coming. After all, what do you expect from five years of owing that much money?"

They both laugh, until Dorian spots something near John.

"John... John, look," Dorian raves. "On your right shoulder."

John averts his eye to his right shoulder and finds a red-spotted purple butterfly.

" _Limenitis arthemis astyanax_." Dorian states, and puts his index finger near the buttefly, which climbs on it. He examinates it with fascination, his face illuminated by the sunlight, the blue lights of his internal system, and something more that was just _Dorian_.

John gazes at Dorian adoringly and realizes that neither the the brightest of gems, the galaxies, nor the entire universe could compare to the beauty that was Dorian's captivating face looking at the simplest of things.

"How or why you know that thing's scientific name, I can't even imagine." John finds that Dorian's good mood is infectious and finds himself lightly smiling.

Dorian chuckles and raises his gaze. "You're staring."

"No, I'm not." says John, even when he doesn't stop looking at Dorian's bright eyes. He crosses his arms.

"Yes, you are. Like a fool in love."

"Of course not."

"Yes. In love. With me." Dorian gets closer to John.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" John grins while he answers.

Dorian pecks him lightly on the cheek, feeling his scratchy stubble, and giggles when he sees the fair blush on John's cheek.

"Damn, you're gonna turn me into a sentimental. Come here." and with that John grabs Dorian by the lower back and kisses him full on the lips, transmitting all his adoration and love.

Their teeth keep clashing together because Dorian cannot stop smiling into the kiss.

When they part, John doesn't know if it's his imagination, but he can see carousel lights behind Dorian, illuminating his face with colours. Different patterns form in the background, infinite kaleidoscopes. Time seems to slow down when he looks at his android. _His_ , he can proudly say. Everything is just lights and love and _Dorian_. This is what true love is like, then.

"Maybe I am a fool in love, after all." says John, slowly getting out of his daydreaming, and kisses Dorian's cheek, who snickers and hugs John loosely by the middle back.

The butterfly, long forgotten, flies out of Dorian's light grasp.

"Oh, it went away... I'm offended." says Dorian, with a mock disappointed expression.

John smiles and looks up, spotting a thick branch from a tree, covered with different species of butterflies.

"Oh, well, would you look at that..."

Dorian follows his gaze and spots the set of butterflies, gasping in surprise and amazement and wonder. His expression is one of innocence, almost childish. John cannot help but smile again. He thinks Dorian is cute. Who would have thought that John would find something in his life cute, like, _ever_?

The branch is almost four feet above then, though, but that doesn't mean they cannot take a good look at the butterflies. There are all kinds of them gathered on the branch, and Dorian wastes no time in describing their names.

" _Chorinea sylphina_ , _Hypolimnas dexithea_ , _Morpho peleides_ , _Limenitis archippus_... John, it's a _kaleidoscope_."

John remembers what he saw just a few moments ago, after they had finished kissing with all the lights in the background. "Curious." he mutters.

"Why's that?"

"Nothing. Sorry, a kaleidoscope?"

"Yes. A kaleidoscope. A set of butterflies." Dorian tries stretching his arm and standing on his tiptoes to catch one, but finds that he's not tall enough.

Then John does the most romantic thing ever. He grabs Dorian by the waist and lifts him so he reach the branch. Dorian is impressed with his strength, and gets one colourful butterfly on his hand. John lowers Dorian and they both take a look at the winged little animal.

" _Atrophaneura hector_. A Crimson Rose. These are only found in India, so I cannot understand what it's doing here."

"Is it poisonous?"

"No, take a look." Dorian gently hands John the butterfly.

John examines it curiously when suddenly it flies but lands on John's cheekbone. He tenses and looks confused but at the same time terrified.

The DRN can barely hold his laughter.

"Dorian. _Dorian_. _What is it doing_?" He feels the creepy-crawly tickling his cheekbone.

"Relax, grumpy man. It's only using its tongue to taste you."

"How's that supposed to help me? How do I know it's not the carnivorous type?"

Dorian laughs out loud. "Yes, it would eat you so fast. I cannot believe it. John Kennex, afraid of a _butterfly_."

"Shut up." The insect flies to its former position on the branch.

 

They both spend the rest of the day on that park, talking about everything and stopping everytime Dorian spots something interesting.

 

When it's evening, they both lay on the grass. They're the only people remaining on the square, so they have all of it for themselves.

"Look at that." Dorian points at the sky. "Have you ever wondered how many stars are in the sky?"

A pause. "Yeah, ever since I was a kid." Another pause. "You know, I used to come here before. I mean, when we still hadn't met."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Although it wasn't as interesting as with you by my side."

Dorian smiles and looks at him with adoration in his eyes.

"Wanna see something awesome?" John asks him.

The android nods and they both sit.

"Just wait for it. They usually come out when it's darker."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

After some minutes, John spots one of them. They show themselves little by little, and Dorian's mouth is agape. He's fascinated.

"Fireflies!"

The little insects cast a light on everything they rest on. One lands on Dorian's forearm. His eyes gleam so much John thinks the android could start crying in any moment.

Finally they look at each other. Once more, John can see the background in full lights, this time they're real because of the fireflies. It's also because of the blue lights running up and down on Dorian's cheeks.

He and Dorian are the only beings that exist in this right moment. He cannot stop looking at him.

"Dorian, all these wonders couldn't compare to you."

Right after he says it, he can see a little tear running down Dorian's cheek. He just _has_ to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this. I couldn't get it out of my head so naturally I had to write it. Hope you enjoyed it!  
> By the way, the drawing I was talking about in the tags is this one I made http://antidepressanttoucan.tumblr.com/image/104411756242  
> Also, the part of the carousel lights behind Dorian was inspired by the Grand Budapest hotel, specifically this part https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6cUQ3azWAE


End file.
